It's never the end
by flappy101
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but Bella has a secret that she hasn't told anyone about. Will Edward come back? will he find out what Bella is hiding from him?
1. summary

Let's start at the beginning. How my life started. I was born in 1993 to my mom Renee Swan and my dad John Swan; they were where happily married at the time. But my father wasn't who he appeared to be. He was actually a vampire. Everyone including my mom thought he is just the chief of police here in forks but, he's not, he had a dark secret that nobody, not even his own family knew about. He was not just a vampire. He's one of the killers of the 'chosen ones'.

In the 1400's before the volituri ruled there was another ruler called the Romains. They weren't worried about rules everyone had to follow; they were worried about the 'chosen one's' .Every vampire alive knew that the chosen ones are the strongest immortals. That's why the Romains where afraid of them. They where afraid they would over throw them, that's why the kidnapped the strongest vampire's alive in  
case anything happened. One if which happened to be my father, no one knew what happened, we just woke up one day and he was gone, no one knew where...accepted for me.

It was the 1500, that's when hell broke loose. More and  
more chosen ones were being born. So the Romains decided to take action and kill them. War broke out between them. Many lives where lost, but the Romains did win.

They never thought that the chosen ones will every be born again, but they  
were wrong.

I'm the last one to exist. I'm living my Uncle, Charlie Swan; he's my mother's brother. My mother died giving birth to me, something I could never stop blaming myself for. My Uncle and I were very close...I had lived with him all my life; he was a father to me. I had lived with my real Father for a year, before he discovers what I was; he planed to kill me, when I was just a year old. I still to this day don't know who helped me escape his evil grasp, but I will be forever grateful to him. He took me straight to my Uncles; Charlie had told me he just left me on the doorstep. I have wondered all my life why John never found me, Charlie had no knowledge of Vampires or 'chosen ones' so he couldn't protect me, it was like something was stopping him, we just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"Bella were leaving" Edward said.

"Why. Another year"? I said.

"We can't stay any longer, Carlisle suppose to be 34, but he barley looks a day over 30"

"Ok, I'll come with you" Edward didn't answer me. I looked up at his face, and saw no emotion. That's when it hit me, what he really ment by **were** leaving.

"When you say we"?

"I mean myself and my family"

"No, no you can't leave me"

"Bella, you're not good enough for me"

I always new I wasn't good enough for Edward but I never thought this would happen to me, to us.

"Promise me you'll take care of your self for Charlie sake of course"

I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. Edward walked up to me and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes because I wanted to enjoy this last moment I have with him. I felt him let go of me, and I knew he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw no sign of him. No sign, nothing. He's gone, and he took my heart with him.

"I never though if I come to see you I would get to see a free performance, I should come up more often" demetri.

"What do you want"? I tried to say in a strong voice, but I knew he saw through it.

"Look, I just came to remind you that in 2 months war will start, unless you decided to join"?

"Like I would ever join the volituri"

"Fine, see you then, and trust me I can't wait"

Demetri left and I knew I was finally alone. In a way I am happy that Edward left me, so he wont get hurt, he wont have to deal with the volituri, and he wont have to fight for my life because that's my job, and I'm not planning on fighting.

**Thanks for reading! Please review I want to know if I should continue this story or not. Flappy 101 aka Jamie.**


	3. Chapter 2

Alice POV

it had been 2 weeks since we left Bella, and I've regretted every minute of it. If we just would have stayed are family would still be together. Edward left because he couldn't stand living with out Bella, Emmett wont crack a joke anymore, Esme lost a daughter and I lost my best friend...no my sister.  
Edward told me to leave Bella's future alone. Like I could ever do that, she's my best friend. I can't just sit here like him and not know that Bella is ok. What if she is in trouble? Or hurt? Or-

(Vision)

"Bella so good to see you." Aro's face filled my vision, his menacing voice almost a whisper.

"Aro," Bella said, curtly.

"Have you reconsidered are offer?" He said it like he found it highly amusing.

"No," Bella all but growled.

"What a shame...it would have been easier for us to use your power."

"That's why I'm not joining," Bella snarled. "You don't deserve the power; you won't use it the right way!"

"And what's the right way?" Aro mocked.

"To use it for good, to help people," Bella said like she was desperately trying to convince the monsters around her.

"Then your right, I wont use it 'the right way'," Aro smirked.

"I'm done with you," he sounded board. "John would you like to do the honors."

"Dad," Bella said, the word was forced though gritted teeth.

"Hello Bella," her 'farther' said with a smirk.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Bella whispered

"Because I want the power...and I'll do anything to get it," 'John' hissed back at her.

"So you'll kill your own daughter for it?"

"Like I said ill do anything for it," he repeated...showing his teeth.

"That's enough," Aro warned.

"John."

"Yes master?"

"Kill her," Aro's menacing voice purred

(End of vision)

No, no! What was that? Whatever it was I can't let it happen. I dove for my phone, dialing Edward number as fast as my fingers would allow me.

"Dammit" I snarled to myself. No answer.

I had to find Edward, I just pray to god that it's not to late.


	4. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys its Jamie. Im so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having a lot of family problems, and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Finally after everything that was happening, it is some what better. There have been lots of questions about my stories and the most frequent one was… am I going to continue my stories? I am going to continue writing my stories. I am working right now on writing them. So far I have a chapter for**it's never the end .Bulliedby Edward mason**, **its never then end, and crash **I am going to continue writing. **The end, and is this it? **I don't think I am going to write anymore chapters. If u guys want me to write more for these two stories or not tell me in a review or message me. And please review so I know that you guys do like my stories, and even give me feed back. I like to know what I do wrong so I can fix it. Also I have a story that I would like someone to beta it for me, I don't think ill put it up because its not a twilight story, but if anyone would like to beta it for me please let me know. Thanks guys so much! You guys mean a lot to me. **

**Flappy 101 A.K.A Jamiexxx :D **


End file.
